1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of information transfer and storage and, more particularly, to a method and system for transferring large volumes of information from disparate or remote sites to central processing research facilities while allowing for the information to be cleansed and normalized prior to storage in a production data store.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in the area of clinical genomics have resulted in a desire to gather medical information in healthcare facilities and transfer the clinical data to medical research facilities for storage and analysis. The medical information for a patient may be gathered at different points in time and may vary from a small amount of data that can be easily transferred to large quantities of data that must also be accurately and securely transferred from a healthcare facility to a medical research facility.
Furthermore, the medical information for a patient may be represented using a variety of standards, each standard typically representing data of a specific type such as clinical documents, experimental data, clinical trial data, genomic data, and graphical data. To facilitate processing the medical information should be assembled in a standard format prior to storing the medical information in a production database located in a medical research facility. Currently, there is no known infrastructure to easily manage such assembly and storage.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for the secure transfer of varying quantities of data represented in a variety of standard formats from healthcare sites to medical research facilities.